Welcome To The World
by Illienexis
Summary: Thanks to a jutsu gone wrong, Tenten, Temari, Hinata,and Ino are stuck in the Reborn world! How will they adjust to the strange ways of this area, and can they get back home without killing anyone- or each other? 27Hina, 18Tema, 80Ten, 59Ino
1. Prologue! Where Are We?

**Title:** Welcome To The World

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Gokudera, Temari, Crossover, possible crack, etc.

**Pairings:** Tsuna/Hinata, Gokudera/Ino, Yamamoto/Tenten, Hibari/Temari

**A/N:** Okay. After reading the fanfic 'Mafia? You're Crazy!', I've been wanting to try this. I feel soooo loved by crack pairings. **And there might be another fanfic with the same name on my account later, just so you know. I'm also **_**going on vacation**_** for a few days, so no updates.**

**Dedication:** Fanfiction. And Ultimate Ninja Storm.

**Disclaimer:** Well, at the risk of being hit with X-burner, Rasen Shuriken, AND Kirin, I'm just gonna play it safe and say that I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto.

o0o0o0o

"Ow, crap. My head is _killing_ me."

"I don't think that jutsu went well."

"Wait. Where the _fuck_ are we?"

Tenten, who was still clutching her aching head sat up and looked at their surroundings. The area had tall buildings, and some people who were walking around has stopped to stare at the four girls, who had landed in the middle of a road.

Ino blinked. Once. Twice. Then decided to wave at the passersby. Temari rolled her eyes, while Tenten facepalmed.

Hinata stood up and began to approach some of the citizens, then lookad at a woman with short brown hair. She slowly walked up to her the woman staring as if locked in a trance.

"E-excuse me. Do you know where we are?" She asked timidly. The woman blinked out of her stupor, then gave a small smile. "Well, you're in Namimori, Japan."

"Namimori...?" The girl murmured. _'Oh Kami, I think we just messed up big time...'_

"Ciaossu." A small squeaky voice called. By this time, most of the citizens began to do what they were doing in the first place, believing that the 'Demon of Namimori' would handle the strange quartet of females.

Hinata looked down to see a baby with big, black eyes staring at her. He was wearing a suit and a fedora, with a small chameleon sitting on top of the latter.

Temari walked over to the trio, an elegant brow raised. "Is that a baby Hinata?" Said girl nodded. "He just said something I don't understand..."

The baby jumped out of the woman's arms, and, disregarding the kunoichi nearby, looked at her and said, "Maman. I'm going to catch up with my friends here, so you can go ahead and go home."

The woman smiled at him. "Alright Reborn-kun. Your friends are beautiful by the way." Temari and Hinata, being the closest to her and therefore the only ones who could hear, blushed at her words.

After the brunette woman left, Reborn turned to the four girls. The chameleon on his his suddenly transformed in to a gun. The girls, sensing a change in his aura, immediately got defensive.

"Now," He started. "Who are you, where are you from, and how did you get here?"

Hinata hurriedly answered with, "M-my name is H-Hyuuga Hinata, I, along with Ino and Tenten, are from Konoha, and we all got here with a jutsu that went wrong."

Temari went next. "My name is Sabaku no Temari, and I'm from Suna. I got here just like they did."

Ino bounded up beside them, and cocked her head at Reborn. However his eyes creeped her out, so she took a step back before saying, "My name is Yamanaka Ino, from Konoha, and you know the rest."

Tenten sighed. "Yo. I'm Tenten. You should know the rest."

Reborn glanced at each girl in turn. "So, you can't get back, and you've never been here."

The girls nodded.

The gun transformed into a phone. The infant dialed a number into his phone. "Hello, Maman? Give the phone to Tsuna please. Dame-Tsuna. Come to downtown Namimori. Bring all of your guardians, and hurry up. We have big news." With that, he ended the call.

Reborn looked at the rather confused Kunoichi and said, "It looks like you'll have a purpose here after all."


	2. In Which Temari Shows Some Skill

**Title: **Welcome To The World

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Gokudera, Temari, Crossover, possible crack, etc.

**Pairings: **Tsuna/Hinata, Gokudera/Ino, Yamamoto/Tenten, Hibari/Temari

**A/N: **Okay, please check my profile for urgent news on updates and my crappy life. Argh, dammit! This chapter was hard to write!

**Dedication: **Fanfiction. And Ultimate Ninja Storm.

**Disclaimer: **Do. Not. Own. But, I do own Ultimate Ninja Storm, and have been playing it obsessively. Sasuke and Tenten are so awesome! *coughs*

o0o0o0o

Temari raised a brow. "Purpose? What the hell does that mean?"

Reborn turned towards the Suna kunoichi, a small smirk on his face. "Well, as long as you're here, we can make you useful. After all, you have nowhere to go, right?"

Temari twitched, and Hinata quickly moved between the two to avoid bloodshed.

"So, who'd you call?" Tenten asked. She had apparently gotten tired with standing, and pulled out a large scroll to sit on. Ino was nervously messing with her kunai pouch beside her, and seemed rather uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"I called Dame-Tsuna and his guardians to meet you, of course. You'll exchange favors, and we'll see if you can go home." The infant replied.

The brunette nodded, and Hinata glanced at the somewhat calm Temari before asking, "Um, Reborn-san? Is it safe for us to be here?"

Reborn looked up at Hinata. "Can you all defend yourselves and fight?"

Before any of them could open their mouths, a group of people rushed their way. this group included a spiky haired brunet, a silverette with bombs, a tall raven with a katana on his back, a girl with an eyepatch, a gray-haired male who was yelling, "EXTREME!", a...weird cow thing with an afro, and another raven who seemed to be walking towards them at a calm pace.

"Ah, you actually made it on time Dame-Tsuna." The infant remarked. The brunette glanced at the girls with confusion written on his face. "Reborn? Who are they?"

A loud groan came from Ino, who had her hand on her face. "Don't tell me we have to do introductions _again_?" Tenten sighed warily. "I'm afraid so."

Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's head. "Actually, I can do it for you. The brunette is Tenten, the bluenette is Hyuuga Hinata, the lighter blond is Yamanaka Ino, and the other blond is Sabaku no Temari."

Temari twitched again at being called 'the other blond', and muttered, "Fucking infant..."

The fedora-wearing baby coughed. "Now, the reason you're all gathered here is so we can determine what abilities they have. Now, how'd like to go first?"

Temari pulled her fan from its secure place on her back and placed it on the ground infront of her. "I'll try. I'm warning you though, I'm not to be taken lightly."

Reborn smiled almost sadistically, and looked over at the guardians. "Gokudera. Fight Temari."

The bomber teen almost looked suprised then shouted, "Yes Reborn-san! Juudaime, I won't let you down!" He turned towards the Suna kunoichi before saying, "I won't treat you lightly because you're a woman."

Temari scoffed. She lifted her fan from the ground, just as Gokudera was lighting his dynamite.

Seeing the explosives, the teenager quickly opened her fan, letting out a large gust of wind out in the process, successfully throwing the dynamite back, as well as all of the guardians, who didn't expect the force to be so strong.

The dynamite blew up (luckily) above Gokudera's head, thus saving him from dying.

Reborn looked inpressed, while Tenten was glaring slightly. Just because the two had gotten along in the future didn't mean she wasn't still sore about the Chunin Exams.

Ino began to cheer, while Ryohei ranted on how extreme that girl and her fan was. Chrome and Tsuna seemed rather out of it, and Lambo was busy crying his eyes out. Yamamoto tried to calm down a raging Gokudera, when a dark aura began to form.

The guardians all visibly sweatdropped from the murderous intent from the Cloud Guardian.

Hibari stood up and made his way towards Temari, and without warning, moved to hit her in the face with his tonfa.

Luckily, Temari's now closed fan blocked the metallic object before it bashed her skull in. She returned his icy glare with a fiery one, as if asking him to challenge her dominance.

"...I get the feeling that they won't quit until one of them drops dead." Tenten commented.


	3. Fighting Is Bad, Sharing Is Caring

A/N: Tralalala! I'm back! However, I've got summer work to do starting next week, so... and I might be posting a drabble later. I feel like it anyways, and got a great idea. Anyways, this was written on my iPod a few days ago. It took hours. ;A;

And to tuwas1, yes, a review did make me feel a bit better. And sleep of course. Much needed sleep...*wanders off*

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or KHR...but I missed playing Ultimate Ninja Storm! I'll continue obsessing this weekend! :D

Also, I have no idea what age they are. I'd say their Shippuden ages, but the Konoha nin would be in high school, and Temari would be too old to go to school period. (Since she's like, 19.) And none of them would really look like middle schoolers, so I'm guessing pre-timeskip? D: And please give me suggestions for what they should look like 10 years later!

o-o-o-o-o

After getting the two insane teenagers away from each other (although they paid the price with rather nasty bruises), the group believed it was safer to go onto the next person.

And that was none other than Tenten, who stated she needed a live target. Yamamoto easily agreed, and the kunoichi effortlessly launched herself into the hair, pulling out a scroll and summoning kunai, senbon, shuriken, and short blades to launch at the rain guardian.

The group watched as Yamamoto literately dived for safety while facing the many weapons. However, as a bomb tag flew his way, he made his switch from Yamamocchan to Takeshi. A serious change indeed, as he whipped his katana out and sliced the tag in half. Tenten landed back onto the ground, and gave a small grin. Yamamoto, returning to normal, sent a bright smile back.

Reborn watched the display with mild amusement. 'Two down.' He thought, turning his gaze to Ino. The poor girl was looking at the Vongola guardians with a sense of dread. "Ino," he started. Said blond gulped. She had a terrible feeling that she'd get stuck with the monster who tried to attack Temari earlier.

"You will fight Chrome." The infant finished. Ino and Tenten exchanged a confused glace. 'Who the hell is Chrome...?' They thought simultaneously. Then, the blue haired girl from earlier stood up, albeit nervously. Ino almost launched herself at the infant to declare her undying relief about not having to face 'the beast'. As if reading her mind, both Reborn and Temari shot her a knowing smirk.

She jumped up and stared Chrome in the eyes, er, eye before making a quick hand seal. Then, she disappeared.

"...The fuck was that?" Gokudera grumbled. He expected a lousy fight at the most, but still!

Both Tenten and Temari began to laugh. The others, not including Hinata, the prefect, and the infant, gave them strange glances.

And it seemed the next few things happened way too fast.

First, the bomber began to rant on how pointless it was for Ino to run like a coward.

Second, Temari started to bad mouth the Italian about his loss to her.

Third, Ryohei (extremely) agreed on how Gokudera was beaten with only one blow by the Suna kunoichi.

Fourth, Tsuna and Hinata, the peacemakers, were forced to break the two apart, unless they wanted a dead body in the area.

Fifth, Chrome was successfully distracted by these things.

Sixth, Ino managed to pop out of nowhere and ran up to the Kokuyo student with her hands in a certain seal, yelling, "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Causing her body to drop to the ground.

So now, everyone was staring at the downed kunoichi with various expressions on their faces. The most common was shock, however.

"That girl had an EXTREME heart attack! Is she going to be okay to the extreme?" Leave it to Ryohei to break the silence, be concerning, and really loud all at once.

Suddenly, an uncharacteristic giggle tore its way from Chrome's throat. "Don't worry. I'm fine, alright?"

Gokudera's head turned so quickly, Tenten was surprised his neck didn't snap. "Y-you mean you're..." He spluttered.

Another giggle. "Yep. The famous Mind Transfer Jutsu. The only downside is whatever damage I take in this body, goes to mine. Unless I manage to get out of the body before something's supposed to happen to it." She clasped her hands together, then said, "Unless you want her to hit the ground, I suggest you catch her body." Ino muttered a faint, "Release!" Before Chrome's body fell. Yamamoto was the one to catch the pineapple-headed girl, who seemed in be in a deep sleep.

"Now all that's left is for you to battle, Hinata." Reborn stated. Said Hyuuga blushed, her nerves starting to get to her. Tenten, sensing her worries, gave her a comforting hug. Ino smiled softly. "You'll do great, okay?" Temari just gave a small smile of encouragement.

Hinata took a few steps forward and activated her Byakugan. Reborn, however, contemplated on who the brunette could fight. Ryohei wouldn't dare hit a girl, Chrome was unconscious, Yamamoto probably would go easy on her, Lambo, the idiot cow, wouldn't even be a challenge, and Gokudera would completely bypass her to kill Temari. There were only two options left.

The cursed infant smirked. "Hibari, fight Hinata." A collective gasp was then sounded. "Who the hell do you think we are kid?" Temari growled.

"I won't let Hinata-chan fight a...well, monster like that! He could kill her!" The lighter blond shouted. The weapons mistress frowned. "You're making her feel weak guys," she paused, glancing at the uninterested prefect before continuing. "If it gets bad enough, we'll step in, but let's hold back and let her do this. Okay?" The blondes stubbornly agreed, then bowed to the bluenette in apology. Hinata bowed back, suddenly feeling more confident.

Hibari looked at the heiress in complete disinterest, then yawned. Hinata frowned, but took a fighting stance regardless. "I refuse to fight you herbivore." The raven stated.

"Oi! What the hell? How dare you go against orders!" Gokudera belted.

"That's being rude to the extreme Hibari! At least let her extremely hit you!" Ryohei added. Tsuna sweatdropped nervously. The poor girl didn't know what she was getting into.

Hinata took a step back, her nervousness slowly making its return. "And w-why is that...?"

The cloud guardian snorted. "You're weak, nervous, and a woman. I'd kill you instantly." The Hyuuga winced. Those words were like reopening old wounds and pouring gallons of salt on them.

Tenten's hands slipped towards a scroll, and Temari pulled her fan off her back. Ino began to tie bomb seals onto kunai, glancing back and forth between to two dark-haired teens.

A flash of pure malice ran through Hinata's eyes, but quickly changed. She refused to stand there and get humiliated and be called weak. _'Not again,'_ she thought. Pouring chakra into her palms, she ran towards Hibari with pure determination in her eyes.

The tonfa-wielding male reacted the way she wanted, for the moment he hit her, she poofed away, and a log was left in her place. Then, a small cry was heard from a above as Hinata launched herself from a tree, energy radiating from her entire being. She swore she saw Hibari's eyes widen just a fraction on an inch before they collided, causing dust and rocks to fly from the impact area. The watchers shielded their eyes momentarily, yet still amazed at the shy girls sudden change. Their attention was quickly brought to the fighting pair as a scream was heard as Hinata's body flew towards the group of girls.

Temari abandoned her fan to make a quick save. The blond grimaced as she saw the bloody wound showing through Hinata's jacket. "Fuck," she muttered. "Oi, Ino!"

As if on cue, lighter blond seemed to glide over and hurriedly pressed her chakra into the wounds. The cut slowly healed, and the males watched with nothing but pure fascination in these girls and their talents.

After all, the can heal, take over minds, shoot out any weapon at their withdrawal, appear out of nowhere, disappear, blow enormous gusts of wind, hold a giant fan, and stand up to Hibari Kyouya.

So, what couldn't they do?

Reborn gave the scowling prefect a warning glare, his hand reaching for Leon. He looked over at Hinata, who was wobbling on her feet, yet insisted she was fine. Temari had even offered the bluenette to lean onto her fan if needed. The infant gave a small smile, as if he was proud.

"Congratulations, you all pass. From now on, you are official allies of the Vongola Familiga. Don't forget that." Temari scoffed, while Tenten and Ino exhaled in relief. The Hyuuga shyly raised her hand. "Ano, Reborn-san? Where would we sleep tonight?"

The baby tapped his chin thoughtfully. "We can work something out." Tsuna inwardly grimaced. His tutor was planning something purely evil, that he could tell.

o0o0o

Tsuna looked back at the female who stared at him intently. He wondered was she thought was so interesting about his face. after all, the young Decimo looked rather normal in his opinion. She was the one worth looking at. She had clear, lavender eyes, midnight blue hair that reached he shoulders, and pale, flawless skin. Her body was...erm, well, nice. _'Or at least that's what that guy implied,'_ he silently added, recalling the memory.

-o-o-o

_The walk to his house was strange. The blunette was silent and timid once again, and Tsuna was inwardly panicking about his house arrangements. He had to have a girl live with him! And this one was his age and everything! Plus, Reborn told them that they'd be going to Namimori Middle too. What if he did something stupid and she told everyone at school? What if Hibari tried to attack her again? The boss' thoughts were interrupted as a male whistled at the pair from down the street._

_"Hey babe, why don't you ditch the shrimpy brunette and come chill with me? I can put that chest of yours to better use than he can."_

_A pause. As if on cue yet again, both teens faces went aflame. Tsuna grabbed Hinata's arm and ran, but not before a shuriken found itself into the perverts doorway._

_o-o-o_

_He opened the front door of his house, letting the shy girl inside first. "Um, mom? I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine," He called nervously._

_Sawada Nana came from the kitchen to where to two teens were standing. "Oh!" She exclaimed, looking at Hinata. "I remember you. You were part of those girls that were lost. What happened to your jacket?"_

_"I was...a-attacked by a pervert, but your son h-helped me. He's really nice." The bluenette replied. Tsuna glanced between the two, catching the secret smile the girl gave him. "Ano, mom? Do you think she can stay with us? I mean-"_

_"Of course she can! After all, that pervert might try to hurt her, seeing as she has no home. We'll just set up a futon in your room." Nana proclaimed._

_"M-my room?" The male squeaked. 'This could not get any worse...' _

_"Or course Tsu-kun! And remember, even though he saved you doesn't mean you two can do anything inappropriate!" And with those words, she left the heiress blushing like mad, while the Decimo groaned. 'it did get worse...!'_

o-o-o

The Decimo was snapped out of his musings by the girls soft voice. "Eh? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

She simply nodded before asking, "Could...I go to sleep now? I'm really tired and...um..." Her eyes went downcast. Tsuna smiled at her. "Sure, Hinata-san." He stood to help her up, but Reborn decided to use his back as a stepping stool to his own bed.

Caramel eyes widened as he slipped forward. However, his brow furrowed as he fell on something warm. And soft. He froze in realization. _'Holy shit...'_

He looked directly below him to see wide lavender eyes stare back, and noticed the deep blush in her face that matched his, no doubt.

Both screamed simultaneously, although Hinata's was of pure embarrassment while Tsuna's was of shock and pain as their heads collided.

Reborn watched from his canopy, amused. This was gonna be a hell of a time.

o0o0o

Ino looked at the spacious apartment in interest. "You live alone?" She asked. Gokudera snorted. "Of course I do. What did you think I was a hobo or something?"

The blond glared at the bomber, before deciding to walk down the hall.

"Oi, woman! Where the hell are you going?" The silverette roared.

Ino replied with a call of, "The bathroom! I need to shower and change clothes!" The silverette scoffed and sat down on the couch. "Then hurry up and don't take forever!"

"Fine, fine! Don't get your panties in a bunch!"

The Italian male growled. If it weren't for the fact that they couldn't supposed to hurt these girls, he would have bombed this annoying blond already.

His eyes widened as he heard a familiar song from the bathroom. _'Is it really...'_ He wondered. Maybe the noise of the shower fooled his ears. He stood up and quietly moved towards the door to listen better. There was no doubt.

Well, at least she had good taste in music.

o0o0o

Tenten stepped into the sushi restaurant, bowing in front of Tsuyoshi Yamamoto. "Thank you for allowing me into your home," She spoke. The elder man looked from the brunette, to his son.

He put a hand to his chin, then said, "She can sleep in the guest room near the dojo." At these words, her eyes lit up. "You have a dojo?"

Yamamoto took this the wrong way. "Don't worry, you don't have to train with me in there." Tenten frowned. "Are you kidding? That would be amazing! I've always wanted to fight in a dojo against its owner!"

Tsuyoshi laughed. "Well, if you feel that way, we can start training tomorrow. Do you have a katana?"

The kunoichi nodded in excitement. "Thanks for inviting me here, Yamamoto!" Said male smiled back at the girl. "Haha, no problem!"

o0o0o

Temari glared at the walls of her room. Why the hell did she have to stay with the bastard that tried to break her nose earlier? She would have preferred the quiet girl with the eyepatch, or even the loud moron that screamed 'extreme' every ten seconds.

But _no._ That sadistic baby made her stay with this asshole. She huffed and rolled over in her futon. The house was very nice and traditional, but the blond had been forced to sleep in a room on the other side of the house, far away from him. At this point, she missed having Gaara and Kankuro around. Their house wouldn't be quiet, yet not chaotic. It would just be...the same. This house was too silent, too empty, too eerie for her liking. The Suna nin wondered if the male killed his family for pissing him off. A shiver went down the kunoichi's spine. That was a disturbing thought. She looked at her fan that was sitting by the door.

Temari slipped out of her futon, and quietly padded to the door. Slowly, a shaky hand picked up the fan, and walked over to the corner by her bed. She lightly put the object down, positioning it so it wouldn't fall down.

The kunoichi slowly slid back into the covers and exhaled.

"Herbivore. Go to sleep already and leave your fan alone."

She winced. _'Damn. Caught.'_ "What if I don't?" The teen murmured.

"Then I'll have to bite you to death." Even a deaf person could hear the smirk in his voice. After all, both she and the skylark knew he had the upper hand in the situation. Hibari, at that point, turned and ventured back to his own room.

Temari buried her head back into the blankets, an embarrassed flush on her face. "Dammit."


End file.
